[unreadable] Jackson State University (JSU), labeled a research-intensive university, is an urban HBCU which boast a campus of over 7,000 students and over 400 faculty with terminal degrees. JSU's College of Science, Engineering and Technology (C-SET) has a long-term objective of providing quality education, while creating an academic, corporate, and community interface. Concomitantly, the Offices of the Vice-President of Research Development and Support and Federal Relations (ORD), Sponsored Programs (OSP), and Grants and Contracts each have intricate administrative roles toward promoting interdisciplinary research. However, during the proposal writing and preaward phase, researchers within C-SET, generally, are not in communication with administrators within the ORD, the OSP, and the Office of Grants and Contracts. Therefore, many funding opportunities for women and minorities to conduct biomedical and behavioral research at JSU are missed. EARDA:SRIP funding will assist in relaying this vital information, thus bridging this gap, by providing a liasion between C-SET and administrators. JSU's nominee for the 5-month residency (SRIP). at NIH is Dr. Carolyn B. Howard, Assistant Professor of Biology. A faculty member since 1996, Dr. Howard has clearly exemplified excellence in working with administrators, faculty, staff and students. Through demonstrated teaching excellence and active research involvement, she has received [unreadable] honors and awards, and has aided JSU greatly in becoming a research intensive university. Upon returning to JSU following her tenure at NIH, she will be instrumental in furthering and increasing the university research profile and assisting in increasing the production of funding opportunities for faculty. This experience will further solidify the University's commitment to its mission, and those of EA, NIH, and SRIP, resulting in [unreadable] enhanced research activities conducted at Jackson State University. [unreadable] [unreadable]